


Perks & Quirks

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Perks & Quirks [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Entrance Exam Arc (My Hero Academia), Gen, Gen Work, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, Parent-Child Relationship, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Training, Strategy & Tactics, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Izuku Midoriya receives his first Pokémon long before anyone recognizes his superhero dream.Inko Midoriya will not allow her son to be discouraged, though and begins him on a lengthy journey to become a champion trainer and superhero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia or Pokemon' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Thank you, Aryagraceling for the title! I always recommend their works!

Izuku Midoriya receives his first Pokémon long before anyone is willing to recognize his superhero dream as possible. Truthfully, he shouldn’t be receiving one as it breaks the unspoken rule. No, the quirkless population is not forbidden or discouraged from owning and training Pokémon.

A quirkless person will struggle with finding a willing trainer or gym leader to assist them, though. Everyone, including law enforcement, prefers the experts time go toward working with aspiring heroes. Once an aspiring heroes quirk has been identified, focus moves onto identifying what type would work best with the aspiring hero. From there, a hero gets to choose: academies, private, solo training. No matter what training the hero chooses, everything remains guarded against media, squashing even his persistent spirit. Izuku prepares for a quirkless existence, one without any friends except for his mother’s retired champion competition Pokémon – and his mother. 

Her beloved competition ribbons decorate their apartment, preserved in glass cases. Watching them, pretending he’s old enough to polish the glass, picturing his mother fresh-faced and eager to show her skills becomes a daily hobby. Were it not for his mother's overwhelming support and desire to see her son happy, it would remain his strange, not-so-secret hobby.

“I never intended on becoming a trainer.” Inko dunks her hands into the sink with a small smile. “I was interested in Pokémon but did not believe my quirk would be useful for heroism. No matter how much friends and family insisted, I declined their offers to train, choosing instead to volunteer in a center. It exposed the ugliness in heroes, trainers, and the uglier sides in villains.” 

“What happened in there?” 

“Sometimes, we couldn’t save our patients no matter what care method was applied. Trainers became overwhelmed with the demands of their growing Pokémon, abandoning them under the promise to return later. Even heroes would turn towards abandonment sometimes, because their Pokémon could not grow fast enough for their needs,” Inko pauses and takes a deep breath, eyes becoming misty. Izuku waits, patient as she swirls her hands around in the cooling water. 

“Cubone’s first trainer loved her but relied on hero work for income. Their work became increasingly demanding, which caused Cubone’s training to be pushed aside. Being unable to bond and train properly took a toll on both. I became responsible for her long-term care following a severe injury. Between her demanding hero work and training, she was gone for long periods, which led to our bonding. Once her care was complete, her trainer made the difficult decision to give her to me. I saw the process repeated with Ampharos, Bergmite, Espeon, Kangaskhan, and Reuniclus. From there, I began watching competitors, following champions…”

Izuku squeals, rising on his tiptoes. “You were a fangirl? Is it genetic? I’m less strange when it comes from genetics, right?”

Inko receives no chance to respond as he continues firing questions, quicker and louder than the last one. Somewhere between his begging she finds contest videos and pausing for breath, she places him before the television. Her fingers weave through his tangled hair, searching for the manageable knots as the contest videos appear. 

“I'll answer questions later,” she whispers. “For now, let's just spend some time together.” 

-

Inko Midoriya presents her son with his first Pokémon on his next birthday: an unhatched egg, whose identity she remains tight-lipped about. Izuku watches over the egg with the same fervor he's started reserving for conversations surrounding All Might. It accompanies him to school, shares his meals, bath, and bed. It becomes an unusual balm for when he has long difficult school days. 

Izuku curls protectively around the egg, chin and knees brushing the smooth round bottom and top. 

“Do you hear anything in there?” He whispers and presses his ear against the shell. “Kacchan can be loud and scary sometimes, but he cares deep down for certain things. Charmander loves him more than anything else in the world and he feels the same. Sometimes, when he trains too hard, he gives him this super tight hug which makes Charmander squeak.” 

Izuku receives no response. It remains unmoving and intact despite his continuous chatter and hopefulness which threatens to collapse into sheer impatience. Inko watches his growing impatience with mild amusement, offering unwarranted advice. 

“I've been taking it everywhere,” he groans. “I might as well learn how to ride a bike because it refuses to hatch without the extra steps. What else does it want?”

“Some people believe sacrifice makes eggs hatch faster, however, I will not encourage sacrifices in our household. I realize waiting is difficult, especially for the first egg. Imagining what will emerge and their personality provides comfort in the meantime.” 

“It moves around sometimes,” he mumbles. “It'll either become a distraction during class because it insists on pretend hatching or decide to hatch in my backpack.” 

“Hatching in the backpack has some advantages. Imagine people’s reactions upon seeing a baby Pokémon emerge covered in papers and lunch, unaware its interrupted something as important as the school day. I’d enjoy being in the classroom to witness it.” 

Izuku allows her to fantasize. Now is not the time to mention Kacchan and Charmander using his papers and lunch for target practice. He waits until her even breathing leaks through his wall before petting the egg, sniffling until his lower lip quivers. 

“I'm going to protect you,” he whispers. “I'll be Deku without friends or lunch. I'll do my homework over and over. I'll keep my burns a secret from everyone else. Kacchan will never hurt you.” 

Kacchan will continue his games no matter the promises he makes. Izuku continues promising protection over and over, curling tighter and tighter until he's practically crushing the egg. Sometimes, he wakes to small wiggles and quakes, but the egg remains intact. Each awakening is welcome despite his room lacking Pokémon. 

“Do you need actually need something? I don't mind waking up…” Izuku complains between yawns. “You don't need anything, though, huh? Is this preparation for the hatching? I’d much rather just have you hatch…” 

Finally, mercifully he goes to sleep, oblivious to the wiggling egg crammed between his arms an stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's world does a complete cartwheel and spinning handstand with the egg hatching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> I am overwhelmed with these bookmarks, comments, and kudos! Thank you so much!

Izuku Midoriya's world does a complete cartwheel and spinning handstand when he wakes to a warm squirming mass. He begins a frantic search for egg shards, panicked he could've rolled over and smashed it or crushed the poor creature. Inko watches his scrambling from the doorway with a small smile.

“You're panicked over nothing, love,” she scolds. “Now, please take a deep breath and examine the bed closer.”

He manages a shaky breath and prepares for the grisly sight. Eevee blinks, relieved with his newfound freedom. Free, his ears twitch, searching for the voice heard in his egg. Izuku blinks furiously but it's not enough to ward off the tears. A wet squeak escapes before he can press his knuckles to his mouth. Eevee cocks his head back and forth, giving his best attempt to mimic the sound.

“I didn't hurt you?” Izuku gasps, biting down on his quivering lip. “I've been waiting forever. Well, I haven’t been waiting forever, but it feels like forever.”

“Eevee has always fascinated researchers and trainers,” Inko says and steps into his room. “Every trainer will choose something different for their Eevee including whether to force evolution with a stone. You have as much potential as he does. Now, I won't interfere with training unless necessary.”

Izuku manages to stutter a ‘thank you’ while giving her a spastic head nod. Eevee, overwhelmed with the strange morning routine, curls up in his lap, welcoming new tears.

Eevee settles into the family routine with gradual ease. Into sets a place for him alongside her Pokémon, something which jars both he and his owner as the two are separated during mealtimes. Izuku learns how to cram food into his mouth while leaning back and forth to make sure nothing happens along their eating line. Kangaskhan looms over them, her focus on moving between Eevee and her baby.

“I'd rather he adjust now rather than later,” Inko says, unbothered with her son's panic. “Kangaskhan won't be there during school and not everyone behaves as well as ours. I'm not naming anyone…”

“Kacchan hasnt changed,” he replies. “Charmander wants him happy but he uses anger and control during their training. He always apologizes once everyone else disappears, but eventually, that might not be enough.”

“Charmander should be raised with patience. Forcing him through battles and training could cause an early evolution, which can mean disobedience and long-term struggles to rebuild trust. Katsuki intends on being better than anyone else whether he's even prepared for the consequences or not.”

He gives a weak nod, unwilling to consider seeing Kacchan or anyone in classes tomorrow. Inko reaches for his hand, reconsiders, and begins gathering dishes.

“Name something in the room and take a deep breath,” she instructs as she moves around the room. “Is it something we can hear?”

Izuku searches but can't find a sound which dominates his stuttering heartbeat. How long have his fingers been sticking together with sweat? Is there a stain on the table? Eevee whines and presses against his thigh, ears twitching back and forth.

“I can hear Eevee,” he gasps. “I'm panicked which is causing him panic. Wait, does that make me a terrible trainer?”

“No, I don't view it like that. You're beginning the journey to becoming a wonderfully talented trainer. Now, what can you smell in the room?”

-

Izuku remains uncertain despite the constant and overwhelming reassurance. Eevee tolerates being home alone for a week before he begins mewling, scratching the window, and attempting to follow his trainer to school. Inko has less tolerance, giving her son an exasperated look as she tosses the Pokéball up and down.

“I've been patient along with everyone else,” she sighs. “Eevee must interact with other Pokémon and realize his interactions cannot always be pleasant. I have faith in both of you.”

Her faith doesn't diminish raw nerves. Izuku comes up with excuses to linger once everyone else races home, watching through the window. Eevee dozes off during their waiting, tail sweeping back and forth as he searches for any remaining sunlight. Sometimes, he reaches over, scratching between his ears until he sits up with a small shake.

“Come on, Eevee,” he whispers. “Someone dumped another Pokémon…”

Eevee no longer appears disappointed or shocked once the third week passes. Instead, he hops down from his perch and follows Izuku into the schoolyard. It usually cries, chasing their trainers’ scent into the crowded streets until someone else pushes it aside. Eevee usually discovers those crumpled, shrieking, and either unwilling or incapable to accept the truth. Izuku crouches beside rotting garbage and puddles.

A numbness crawls over his ankles and up his legs. Eventually, he sits down beside what he hopes is water, searching through his backpack for his uneaten lunch. When did his cramping become nausea? When does nausea become lightheadedness? Right now, he ignores those concerns. Ignoring his nausea, he takes a deep breath through his mouth and moves his lunch towards them. 

Eevee dives in, eager for his late dinner. Teddiursa sniffles, raising a paw to their mouth, uncertain.

“I can't warm it up,” he says apologetically. “Slow down, Eevee.”

Eevee pauses long enough for Teddiursa to swipe some food before diving back in. Teddiursa alternates between shoveling food into their mouth and licking their paw. 

“Eevee is being starved,” he promises. “I'd actually better start watching how much he snacks on. I have more in my backpack but it tastes much better warm.”

Teddiursa pushes their paw further into their mouth. Izuku searches through his bag for any potential snacks. He can always use that emergency number. A caregiver would provide them with food, water, and medicines until adoption. Somewhere beneath crumpled papers and forgotten gum wrappers, he's got their card. His fingers are grazing something when a sticky paw grips his sleeve. 

Bringing home abandoned Pokémon becomes a routine which he doesn't mean to continue. Giving them over to rescues could probably benefit them better than beginning again with a novice trainer. Inko makes no objections as his collection grows, setting a new place every night. 

Soon, their dining room begins overflowing, but she still makes no complaints. Izuku resorts to hunching over his plate determined to protect his food from the ever-increasing population in their house. 

“You'll be a fine trainer.” Inko nods, laughing as he shoos Eevee away from the table. “A fine trainer and wonderful superhero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be placing us on the canon route in the coming chapters! 
> 
> Does anyone have guesses on Izuku's remaining team members? All Might's team?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes through two uncomfortable encounters in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokemon'.

Izuku does not have high expectations regarding his heroes. 

He had viewed enough news reports with aggravated superheroes dodging paparazzi and fans and dug through enough aspiring heroes journeys to discover the disappointments which came with meeting their inspiration. 

No matter the warnings and inevitable negativity he’s bound to encounter, he remains optimistic when it comes to the opportunity that he could eventually meet his favorite hero until it actually happens. 

Everyone else has already packed up and gone home for the afternoon. A couple staff members remain scattered around the school, oblivious to the quirkless student still hanging around the classroom. Izuku mashes his lips together and carefully scrapes some charring from his notebook cover. It joins the growing collection on his darkened hands. Eevee watches the slow process from his spot on the windowsill, curled into a tight ball and squinting against the sunshine streaming through the dirty window. 

Izuku dusts his hands off with a frustrated sigh. “I promise that we’re going to leave soon, Eevee. I want to try and salvage this notebook now rather than later and mom will have questions.” 

He's already prepared a story and requested his Pokemon keep a secret. Inko will receive the same version the principal received hours ago: what happened was an accident. Bakugo was doing some morning training with his Charmander and I wasn't paying attention. I wandered too close and my damaged notebook was a minor sacrifice. 

Lying is another minor sacrifice he must make to avoid the questions and furious phone calls to Bakugo's mother. Going through his notebook and saving what he can be time-consuming, but easier than beginning with a new one even with his cell phone chiming, announcing another villain attack. 

Eevee rises with a shocked wobble, ears twitching back and forth. 

“I guess we should hurry up and get home, huh?” Izuku carefully slides his tattered notebook into his backpack and pets his leg. “Come on, Eevee.” 

People no longer use the school as a dumping ground for their unwanted Pokémon with rescues asking their resources be utilized and law enforcement threatening heavy fines. Eevee still insists on searching the grounds just to be certain. Izuku sits on his designated bench and waits for the signal that everything is how it should be. Someone has already come through and cleaned up the mess from student's practice battles. Someone has even tried cleaning up the blackened ground where his accident happened. Eevee pauses on the ruined space, sniffing and pawing the new ground. 

“I promise everything is fine.” Izuku rises with a small frustrated sigh. “We can't do anything right now, and should avoid confrontation with Bakugo anyways.” 

Eevee gives no indications something is wrong as he gathers up his backpack and searches for some treats, hoping it will be enough to convince him to hurry along. He pushes aside forgotten wrappers and pencils, relieved as his fingers graze the treat baggy. 

Izuku hears the warning too late. Eevee shrieks and backs up against his ankles with a low growl. 

A green pus bubbles from beneath the now disturbed ground. A normal bubble -- even pus bubbles should pop, but these merge together, weaving into a massive form. Its eyes bulge from the sockets, eager and angry. 

“I don't have any use for the fuzzball.” A fingerless arm extends from its body. “Youll be an excellent skin suit though. Don't struggle and this will be much easier.” 

Eevees growl does nothing to deter the villain. It leaps forward and encases Izuku. Keeping his mouth closed isn't an option with loose sludge clogging his nose. Superhero work doesn't care when it comes to advantages and now he truly understands it as the arm forces his jaw open, wagging and pushing further and further down his throat. Kicking, searching for some solid ground is useless. Digging into its arms just gets him sticky hands. 

Eevee's growling escalates into shrieking into howls and then quiets. Izuku watches the brown blur become an increasingly panicked dot sprinting below them. Eevee knows how to get home without help. He should know to remove the pokéballs from this poser, right? He's been trained well and is now biting down on his pant leg, determined to hang on. Eevee's panic has calmed. The sludge has gone still. Now, a deep voice rumbles through the schoolyard. 

“We have civilians at risk here.” Disgust leaks into their tone. “Be cautious in your approach, Blaziken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/07/2019: I haven't abandoned anything. 
> 
> I am, however in a rough mental space. I am doing my best to work through it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has some encounters, both worth remembering for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things: username change due to a breakup, canon events do occur, but some dialogue is omitted because we know what happened and I would rather not repeat it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokemon'. I am not making any profit from this.

Someone is touching his face and demanding he wakes up. Eevee whines, pressing his paws against Izuku's chest in a hopeful polite demand that he does what is requested. Thick phlegm sits in his chest and throat, some parting gift from the villain attack. He rolls over with a loud obnoxious gag. Eevee circles him, settling behind his head and giving his hair tentative licks. Izuku rises on shaking arms, coughing until he can clear his throat. A massive hand claps him on the back as he unleashes the final rattling cough. 

“I imagine that must feel better.” Izuku receives a final pat on the back. “Blaziken approached the situation without his usual aggression since civilians were involved. I can have him transport you to a hospital should that be necessary.” 

Izuku gawks, unbothered with the knowledge he’s being an awkward fan, staring up at his idol. Blaziken crouches down for a quick scratch between Eevee's ears. Every single fight he's seen with Blaziken has depicted the towering creature with cruel eyes. Now, its eliciting delighted purrs from Eevee. Asking for their autographs seems less intimidating now, but could that be rude considering what the two just did? All Might’s smile crumples just a little.

“Is there something wrong with hospitals? I realize some people have fears surrounding medical procedures, but you've just undergone a villain attack…” 

“I don't need a hospital,” Izuku promises, checking his waist for any missing poké balls. “No one is missing. Was Eevee harmed? How is your Blaziken feeling?” 

His beaming smile returns. “We appreciate the offer, but no healing is required. Come, Blaziken, we must get this villain to the police station.”

Blaziken gives one final scratch and follows his trainer. Izuku stutters, searching for his backpack and notebook. Frantic, he snatches up his backpack and notebook, grabbing onto All Might as he jumps with Eevee clamping down on his pant leg. It won't be remembered as his best moment between his renewed anxiety and idol trying to push him off. 

Blaziken watches the exchange with mild amusement, scoffing as it lands on a rooftop and waves them over. Izuku loosens his grip, unwilling to completely relax even as he lands on the rooftop. 

“I wanted to ask you something,” he gasps, letting go with an unsteady breath. “I didn't get a chance….Is that blood? Were you injured? Here, I can have Blissey help. It will be quicker than a hospital.” 

Izuku raises them between his fingers, a hopeful smile spreading across his face until he sees the lanky man hunching over. Blaziken puts an arm around their waist, keeping them upright as it searches for poké balls.

“I really can have them take a look,” he repeats. “Its no problem.”   
Again, his offer is waved away. “I can explain everything.”

Everything comes once Blaziken has found the appropriate poké ball. Tropius drops its long neck, curling around the man protectively and nuzzling into him as he takes the offered fruit. 

Apologies and offers to have him examined seem insufficient and somewhat cruel now. Having his dreams crushed again, now coming from his favorite pro-hero? Somehow, it stings less coming from than Kaachan. 

“You're nicer than everyone else is.” Izuku gives him a wobbly smile. “Come on, Eevee. Everyone is getting extra snacks tonight for the long day.” 

Izuku pushes the sting aside to consider his evening plans. He definitely owes Eevee a long soak and grooming to remove any sludge stuck in his fur. There should be enough time between clean up and dinner for his post-cleaning disgust to settle. 

Nowhere in his evening plans does he count on weaving through a panicking crowd, mumbling apologies and practically faceplanting when he reaches the front. Charmander thrashes, desperately swinging his tail away from the thick sludge threatening to encase him. A panicked shriek pierces through the crowd's murmurs. Izuku reaches for his waist with shaking hands and bites down on his quivering lower lip.

“I'm going to use Vigoroth here,” he warns. “Keep back here with the crowd, Eevee. I know that you've managed practice battles well, but this is different. I need you right now, Vigoroth.”

Izuku weaves through the crowd, mumbling apologies for stepping on toes and jostling bags. He mashes his lips together, willing his arm not to shake as he tosses the poké ball. 

Vigoroth emerges excited, lip curled back to expose his teeth and nails clicking on the pavement as he leaps up and down. Ordering him back to his side won't do anything except cause further aggravation given how eager for battle he is. Izuku points toward the sludge mass, ignoring the nervous tingle racing up and down his arm. 

“I don't care what you have to do, Vigoroth,” he says. “Charmander's flame cant extinguish no matter what. Find a way to get them some oxygen without injury.” 

Delighted, he charges forward, raising his arm and swiping through the sludge. It does nothing but dirty his nails. A second swipe clears another layer. Charmanders squirming relaxes, eyes hardening as his mouth and nose are free. Izuku lowers his backpack, waiting until the creature turns its attention toward Vigoroth. 

Kaachan can curse him later, claiming he was fine, and dangle the quirkless status over his head. It doesn't matter when he has never even fought alongside his companions. 

“I made a promise.” Izuku swings his backpack, shoulders sagging as he strikes the creature. “I fight alongside them.” 

Kaachan twists around, teeth clenched as he stares Izuku down. “What're you doing here?” 

“You were going to be killed. Charmander was going to be killed. I couldn't just stand by…” 

Izuku doesn't receive a chance for further explanation, further declarations as Vigoroth gives a startled cry. Frantic, he moves away from the monster, grabbing Izuku around the waist and ducking behind the crowd. No sooner is he plopped down, does Vigoroth begin combing through his hair, grunting and shaking his head. 

“I'm fine, okay? Everything is fine…” Eevee pushes his face into his stomach, huffing as the crowd noises become relief. “We better escape from the crowd while we can. Better mom hears this from me than seeing things on the news... “ 

Izuku rises on uncertain legs, weaving through the crowd with his head down, leaving his backpack and notebook in the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos. I have been going through some rough patches (mentally, physically, and emotionally) which have harmed my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's notebook is returned along with a proposition by his favorite hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokémon'

Inko responds as he expects with panicked demands to know what he was thinking, does he need to go to the hospital, and just what was he thinking? With each question he answers, her cheeks lose more and more upset coloring until she’s sitting down, quiet. 

“I'm sorry for losing my cool,” she says. “I imagine my parents would've done the same. You would’ve given just as vicious a lecture were the roles reversed. Do you understand what caused my response though?”

“I gave no consideration to the consequences and rushed into a dangerous situation. Yeah, Kaachan needed help, but…” Izuku trails off, frustrated. “I should get ready for bed.”

Heroes should have been allowed to take on the danger. Her words hang between them, uncomfortable and apologetic as he retreats to his room. When he emerges, he's greeted by silence. Inko has muted the television, pausing it on someone's arm rearing back. Her Pokémon are scattered around the living room, asleep and unbothered with him tiptoeing through. Izuku drapes a blanket over and turns the television off with a sigh.

“I promise to be more careful in the future, mom. I can't have you sitting up and stressing over the news right? Espeon, leave her to sleep unless she has a nightmare.”

Espeon gives him a quick confirmation glance and returns to kneading the blanket. Exhausted, he returns to his room and slumps against the door. No sooner has he touched the door than Blissey rushes over, waving gauze back and forth. A duplicate follows her with far less coordination and more eagerness.

Miltank observes the action with amusement. Something powerful enough to pull her attention while nursing her exhausted or injured companions is rate — and short lived. Izuku halts their movements with a shush.

“I know you're concerned due to what happened. I'll probably be sore come morning but everyone is okay.” Izuku rewards the concerned Pokémon with pats to their heads. “Have you tended to Vigoroth?”

Blissey's concern does not dissipate but she's no longer threatening him with gauze when she responds. Her duplicate, bored with the game, reverts back with a small sigh. Ditto curls around his arm, squeezing until it elicits a reaction.

“I get the message, everyone. Come on, we all need the rest.”

Managing anything which even resembles a peaceful sleep is practically impossible with six Pokémon inhabiting his bed. Waking to someone knocking on his window just further complicates things. Emaciated once more, All Might gives him an admittedly bashful wave as he stumbles over to the window. Izuku fumbles with the window, shushing his pokemon as they shuffle around. 

“How did you find my house?” Izuku gives his eyes a final exhausted scrub. “Wait, how come you're here?” 

“I would've preferred a private conversation once the crowd calmed down. Unfortunately, the paparazzi and excitement made it difficult to sneak away and you were already gone.”   
A wrist encircled with fire carefully pushes his backpack and notebook through the window. “Thank you, Blaziken. You ran off and forgot these. I received these from the boy, Katsuki with a request I return them for him. I have my own request for you as well…” 

Izuku sits on his bed with his knees tucked beneath his chin, quiet as the hero recounts what he missed. Kaachan can and will attend training with them, but as far as he knows? Training is not going to be monitored by the hero for he still has work. Instead, his ‘secretary’ will monitor and guide their training with specific instructions from the hero. Alone, he promises the training will be in his hero form as long as it can be tolerated. 

“Kaachan's an inexperienced trainer,” he warns. “Everyone is an opponent in his view. Weaknesses are disregarded when he wants to make a point, proving he's the better trainer. Lycanroc won’t obey his commands and has been known to begin fights with other Pokémon.” 

“I'll keep my strongest Pokémon nearby,” All Might promises. “I'd rather not doubt his skills as a trainer without witnessing them. However, I believe our safety must be kept in mind during all battles.” 

“You'd better be prepared for opposition by their trainer as well…” 

-

Eevee's tail sweeps back and forth through the dirty sand. Kaachan's ongoing commentary with his arms crossed tight isn't enough to dissuade his excitement as Izuku scratches between his ears. Being surrounded by reeking garbage is not the worst thing to experience first thing in the morning, especially with All Might glancing back and forth between them. 

“I don't intend on drawing bounds this morning,” he says. “Competitions will require you remain within certain bounds as will certain battles when certifications are required. Intervention won't be performed unless it is absolutely necessary. Young Bakugo, Midoriya, you may each use three Pokémon. A battle is over when one person's Pokémon is no longer able to continue. Begin.” 

Kaachan smirks, raising three Pokéballs between his fingers. “I'm going to start with my powerhouse. Come on, Torkoal.”

“I'll use my Miltank then.” 

Torkoal rears back on her feet with the familiar locomotive whistle, billowing smoke. Miltank's approach earns nothing but another smoky breath. Kaachan wastes no time, smirk widening as he’s finally given permission, finally given the chance to prove he's the better trainer. 

“Torkoal, use quick attack and follow it up with a body slam!” 

“You know what to do, Miltank.” Izuku back away, covering his mouth and nose as she begins circling the arena. “Come here, Eevee -- she's using a rollout attack.” 

Miltank digs her hooves into the sand, ears pinned back against her head. Her movements kick up garbage, grit, and sand, unforgiving as it rises over the beach. Torkoal's heavy footsteps go quiet, replaced with panicking cries. 

“Listen for it,” Kaachan snaps. “Don't get distracted.” 

His warning comes too late, drowned by two bodies crashing into one another. Torkoal rises over the cloud, legs kicking helplessly as it returns to the ground shell first. 

“Torkoal, return!” 

Miltank goes still as quickly as she begins her attack. Her nostrils are flared, hooves dug into the disturbed ground. 

“Torkoal is unable to battle. Therefore, the match goes to Miltank. Do you want five minutes to regroup?” 

Charmander is already on the battlefield. Izuku scans the damage from the rollout. A miscalculated step or too much weight will cause the ground to collapse. Izuku motions for Eevee to switch with Miltank. His tail wags harder as he tiptoes onto the beach, ears twitching back and forth.

“We're making up for what happened last time, Charmander. Use scratch attack.” 

“Sit and wait for Charmander to reach you.” 

It takes nine steps for the ground to collapse. Charmander scrambles, searching for something to grip and yank himself up from the makeshift trench. Sand offers no traction though. Eevee trots toward with his tail high in the air as he waits for his command.

“Yawn.”

Charmander's scrambling slows down, nails dragging through the damaged ground as he collapses into the trench. Eevee peeks over, turns and returns to his trainer's side. 

“I’m using Lycanroc next.” 

“Kaachan…” 

“I'll make him listen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos! Thank you so much, guys, for being readers! 
> 
> I have officially completed my spreadsheets with Class 1-A and UA staff members Pokémon. I understand it might not seem like much -- but with everything going on right now? I am extremely happy to have accomplished something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gives some advice as he prepares for the entrance exam and makes a potential friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia or Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this.

Kaachan corners him on the fifth day. Izuku sits on a rock and watches over the morning interactions between his Pokémon. He has another hour until training begins but the peacefulness is an opportunity he refuses to pass up. Kaachan has been attending, sometimes with and sometimes without his Pokémon. Yet, his bruised ego remains the same. Even this morning, he arrives with his hands stuffed into his pockets and a frustrated twist to his mouth. 

“Good morning.” Izuku offers a smile. “I brought some extra breakfast in case your Pokémon were hungry. Has everyone healed properly?”

Charmander watches everyone else with an upset gleam in his eyes. Kaachan gives him the ‘go-ahead’ with a hand wave, becoming more insistent when the Pokémon lingers there. 

“I want to know something right now.” Kaachan joins him on the ground, drawing patterns in the dirty sand. “What are you doing? You could give Eevee some non-existent move. You could give any one of them a non-existent move and each would try to perform it. Lycanroc never responds to commands.”

Izuku focuses on the patterns he comes up with. It is a question which deserves a delicate approach. Yet, using an approach with too much gentleness will just cause him to lash out in anger again. 

“Everyone uses a different technique in raising their Pokémon, which does not make a single approach the correct or incorrect one. I raised Eevee from an egg and everyone on my team has been rescued somehow. Lycanroc was a Rockruff when you received him, right?” 

A smirk appears, quick and genuine, “Yeah, he was the runt. Everyone swore Rockruff was great for beginners.”

Izuku nods toward their Pokémon happily chasing one another. “Rockruff is also known for developing an aggressive and violent disposition as they develop. Lycanroc has no guilt ignoring orders it does not want to hear or regard for an opponent. As strong as Lycanroc is, putting an untrained one into a battle is dangerous for anyone involved.”

Any warmth disappears. Kaachan grits his teeth and clenches his fists. Being a better trainer is one thing. Having a suggestion is something entirely different. 

“I am going to make Lycanroc obey,” he says. “I go to take the entrance exam? Lycanroc will be the Pokémon I use.” 

Even with his confidence, Izuku does not see much change as time progresses. Training individually with his Pokémon proves exciting as he watches them learn new moves and grow more confident in their skills. Kaachan’s temperament remains much the same. Even with his sour temperament, Izuku watches Kaachan's team develop new strategies and occasionally run back to give him a friendly tackle. 

One-on-one training is moved between early mornings and late evenings, each session leaving him exhausted and sore but still eager. Even taking a warm soak becomes difficult as his Pokémon push him from the bathtub as soon as his hair is washed. Eevee settles for a hurried swim and rejoins him in the bedroom. Izuku scratches between his ears,   
upsetting the wet fur. 

“I have his power now,” he whispers. “Kaachan will have questions. How does a training session change anything? I just helped him become a better trainer and once we enter through those gates? I'll be right back to quirkless Deku.” 

Eevee raises his head and gives a long low whine, hushing with the tentative knocks on the door. Inko peers around, expression a mixture of embarrassment and love. 

“I might have been worrying,” she says. “How are you doing? I have everything prepared for tomorrow morning. Kaachan might be a strong trainer when it comes to aggressive attacks, but you've had ten months to train with him and you know what to expect from him. When it comes to new trainers, I cannot guarantee a victory against them. I do know that you have a deep bond and trust with your pokemon, which is always an advantage.”

“Kaachan will have questions, which means everyone else will have questions.” Izuku pulls Eevee into his lap and nuzzles his head. “I can’t avoid him either.”

Inko gives his wrist a squeeze. “Instead, it is time to show him up.” 

-

Eevee, with clean fur and Izuku with a lucky charm from his mother, enter the high school and settle into a quiet corner. From what he can see, only a few other people have arrived and are focused on running drills with their Pokémon or going over individual notes. Missing some people is impossible. A girl with bright pink skin digs through a baggie with frozen insects, giving them over to an eager Venonat. For every insect devoured, the pair receives a dirty look from a boy who keeps dabbing at his Cubchoos nose with a handkerchief. 

Izuku turns his focus on getting their morning snack prepared when a shriek echoes through the courtyard. A petite pale girl rushes toward them with a Togepi. Her face is pink as she approaches, whether from the run or embarrassment he's unsure. 

“I've never seen an Eevee up close,” she gasps, crouching down. “People have entered them in competitions and anyone can watch those in person or on television, but anyone with a rare Pokemon is just searching for a breeder. I should apologize for running up, especially without an introduction. I'm Ochaco Uraraka and this is my Togepi.”   
Her expression is hopeful as she glances back and forth between Izuku and Eevee. Inviting her to sit down and scratch between his ears probably wouldn't hurt anything. Yet, he cannot look away from her Togepi. 

“Eevee wouldn't mind sharing his snack.” Izuku digs through his backpack until he extracts the baggie filled with food. “I've never seen a Togepi, even on the television. I have to know -- is the proverb true?” 

Ochacho puts Togepi down, her expression bashful as it rushes for the bowl, dropping on its bottom and practically toppling forward when reaching for the bowl. 

“Once she goes to sleep, Togepi refuses to be disturbed. I couldn't convince her to stand up even with her favorite foods.” Ochaho nods toward Eevee now picking over his food. “Is he going to be evolved with a stone?” 

“I didn't get him to turn him for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how little Izuku and Toshinori interaction has occurred, which I apologize for and intend on correcting. As always, I appreciate every single comment, kudos, and bookmark!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has another interaction with a potential applicant and strategizes for the exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this.

“I’ve never seen so many Pokémon together.” Izuku cannot help gawking. “I should have brought my notebook along and tried sketching or just taking notes on what people have.”

Anything containing water is now overrun with water Pokémon, competing with one another to see who is the fastest swimmer. Bug and grass Pokémon gather beneath the trees for a rest away from the chaos. For now, everyone is being amicable toward one another. Ochako has greeted every curious glance with a wave and smile but insists on keeping Togepi near her. Eevee watches the activity, curious, but remains with them, tolerant as Togepi uses him for entertainment. 

“Togepi, no more warnings.” Ochako picks her up with a heavy sigh. “Eevee does not appreciate you poking his ears. You could get into so much trouble doing that with another Pokémon or person. Do you understand?”

Togepi stares her down. Ochako opens her mouth but does not get a chance to speak as Togepi curls up and returns into her egg. Izuku presses a hand to his mouth but he's too late. Ochako has heard him snicker and glances over while she places Togepi into her bag.

“We’re having a fight,” she says. “A nap will make her feel refreshed and then she’ll be over it. I just hope too many people didn't see that.”

With everyone focusing on their Pokémon or checking the competition, he cannot miss the person rushing toward them with his Linoone in tow. Ochako tugs her backpack closer and Eevee ducks behind their legs right as he comes to a stop and raises his hand. Linoone rises on their hind legs and mimics their trainer's position. 

“I apologize for giving you a fright. Eevee has always been important within my family.” Now, his movements are slow and precise. “A simple stone transforms them into the third fastest Pokémon. For those who believe in legendary Pokémon, their speed still ranks number six.”

“Do you have an Eevee as well?” Izuku asks. “Finding someone with an Eevee is difficult as people have already evolved them or keep them as personal pets. Males outnumber females, which does not help matters for people interested in breeding them.” 

“Well, it was once a family tradition to raise Eevee and evolve them into Jolteon for their speed. I received the same choice as my other family members, but -- something drew me toward Zizagoon. I used all my spare time training her in battle and speed until she evolved into Linoone. Everyone still needs some time to get used to the idea, though.” 

Linoone maintains her position, fur bristling ever so slightly as her trainer reaches down and strokes her head. Eevees mimics the position, rising to press his paws against Izuku's legs and whining. 

“What's wrong?” Izuku winces as he hears the familiar locomotive whistle. “I should go inside now. Come on, Eevee, you know how upset Vigoroth gets when he doesn't have time to explore a room.” 

Izuku has never been a decent liar, but it does not matter much when panic sinks in. Massive signs have been put up, directing students toward the auditorium with reminders that punctuality is essential. Finding the auditorium should be easy given the signs and few people in the hallway blocking him from reaching it. 

Eevee squirms, uncomfortable as he rushes down the hallway. He might slip were it not for the intervention. 

“Slow down.” All Might's tone is firm as he takes Eevee into his arms and scratches his neck. “Something has you anxious, I can see that. However, rushing will just cause you worse panic and potentially make people think you did something wrong. Now, let's go to the auditorium together.” 

“I heard a Torkoal whistle.” Izuku glances over his shoulder. “Kaachan might not be the only person around with a Torkoal, I know. Never mind other people were around. Never mind two people were with me and one seemed experienced with battling. Outside, no one knew I was Deku. Everything was going so well too.”

“You wouldn't be the first hero in training to experience anxiety. I assure you that even seasoned pro-heroes will experience fear, worry, and guilt. How we cope with it is what matters.” All Might gives Eevee another neck scratch until he purrs. “You'll be meeting a pro-hero with such problems in this room. I would recommend sitting near the door as he usually views that as an unspoken sign someone has anxiety or health problems.”

Eevee gives him a hurried nuzzle and jumps back into his trainer's arms. Izuku adjusts his grip and gives him a small apologetic squeeze.

“Thank you for your help. I owe you one, really

“Just do the best you can on the entrance exam.” 

-

Eevee announces their presence, rising up to balance on Izuku's arms to look around the room. No one else has come in come in yet save for the auditor, Present Mic. Really, he should be over his gawking considering his interactions with the number one pro-hero. Present Mic greets him with all the enthusiasm he reserves for his radio show, eyes gleaming behind his trademark glasses. 

“I've been eager to see a listener come in,” he says. “You even brought a companion. Most people keep them within their Pokéballs until the exam begins, limiting how many interactions we can see between them.” 

“Oh, what are the rules? Is he supposed to be within a Pokéball because I can return him…” 

Present Mic waves his worries away, grinning. “I'm pretty lenient when it comes to the rules. I don't care whether a Pokémon remains alongside their trainer. I only ask the Pokémon not be a distraction and exhibits friendliness. Have a seat wherever you want.”

Izuku settles in the back row and keeps his head down as more and more people shuffle into the room. Eevee goes between sitting on his lap and watching from beneath the table. Ochako snags the chair beside him and carefully puts her backpack down. 

“Is everything okay?” Ochako scans the room. “Tenya worried he might have done something to bother you. How are you doing now?” 

“Yeah, I feel okay now. Did you see anyone with a Torkoal or other fire Pokémon?” 

“Someone might have shown up with a Torkoal? Things were getting a little chaotic outside and people were putting their Pokémonaway to conserve their energy. Hey, in case we don't see one another once the exam begins? Good luck.” 

“Thank you.” Izuku scoots close enough to the table that his chest brushes it. “Good luck to you as well.” 

Present Mic tries his best to get them worked up for the exam, an admirable effort. Everyone squirms in their seats, impatient and nervous for the exam to actually begin. Somewhere near the classroom front, Linoone raises her arm alongside her trainer, again. Neither one appears bothered with the crowd focusing on them. Both appear oblivious. 

“What are the rules regarding our Pokémon? Is there a limit on how many can be used? Surely, items cannot be used and are there rules regarding what types are used?” 

“Everyone has five minutes to make a decision.” Present Mic raises three fingers. “You can pick either one or use the full team. Any fighting between trainers will get you an immediate disqualification with the applications going to the shredder. You may use any type but extra items such as berries, potions, or otherwise are prohibited. Any injuries will be attended to once the time is up. Use these five minutes wisely.”

Izuku remains quiet and ticks off potential strategies on his fingers. Eevee won't be much use on his own due to his size. Blissey can do far more than just heal, especially when she feels her companions are in danger but leaving her with them means potentially losing points. Miltank’s rollout can take down any robot but she won't be able to slow down even with Eevee or Tediursa trying to balance on her. 

“Eevee, you're going to stick with Ditto and Teddiursa, okay?” Izuku receives a frustrated huff. “I have to be with Blissey, Miltank, and Vigoroth. Besides, I trust you, Tediursa, and Ditto to come up with a strategy. Let’s head to the starting line.”

Izuku does not miss the angry hiss nor does he miss Present Mics smooth tone asking whether everything is okay. 

“We can do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a longer than normal chapter! 
> 
> I originally did not intend on having Blissey involved in the entrance exam arc, but things changed around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku completes the exam, but it's not without complication. Really, he should not have expected much different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this.

“Does everyone know their role?” Izuku looks over his Pokémon. “Remember what our goal here is. We aren't here to engage in any battles or use our skills for anything except for destroying the described items. Come on, we have to join the lineup.”

Ditto has already transformed and waits, patient as Eevee and Tediursa find suitable positions. Vigoroth sways back and forth, eager for whatever lies beyond the gate. Izuku gives him a light tap to his swaying arm and shakes his head, a gentle reminder to watch what he does on the battlefield. He does another scan, checking to make certain Blissey and Miltank are in the proper places. 

Panicking won't serve him well now and he does what he can to remain calm among the ever-growing crowd. Izuku wiggles around until he's practically lodged beneath Vigoroth's arm and crouches, bracing for the start. Thinking he's prepared is far different than truly being prepared, but no one seems to identify where the feminine shriek comes from when the gates open. 

Ditto moves without hesitation. Gone is the little pink blob, transformed into a Pidgeot with Eevee and Teddiursa on their back. People move, not for politeness but from sheer fear as Miltank comes barreling down the pathway with Blissey following behind. Initially, one has time to realize Vigoroth has stashed his trainer onto his back. 

Izuku clutches his fur and digs his knees in tight, clinging as Vigoroth begins scaling the buildings. Even with the extra weight, he moves effortlessly, smashing into robots with his legs and fists. Nearby, Ditto swoops in as close as they can, allowing Eevee and Tediursa to jump off and tear up the wiring with teeth and sticky paws. 

Blissey and Miltank are no longer within his sight. Even unable to see them, he can hear their pleased chants as she crashes into them and Blissey disposes of them with a seismic toss. 

“I don't know how many points we've earned but surely we have enough.” Izuku presses his face into the downy fur as robot parts go flying by his head. “Be careful, Vigoroth.”

Being careful is practically impossible with all the people and Pokémon running around. Twice now, he’d almost been struck. Granted, both were accidental from what he could see with a Cubchoo misaiming their aurora beam and Iida dashing after his Linoone. Everyone has taken to either shouting a warning or dodging just in time and accepting the frightened apology.

It is not a choice given to everyone. Izuku can't pinpoint the precise moment it happens, but he assumes it must occur with Present Mic's announcement. Two minutes remain but everyone is fleeing back toward the gates. A machine roars over the panic, grating and slow. Izuku braces his hands on Vigoroth’s shoulders and rises to scan the crowd. 

“Ditto, begin an aerial search for them, okay? Come on, Vigoroth.” He braces once more as he prepares to launch forward. “We have to hurry.” 

Hurrying entails dodging shrapnel and using whatever comes toward them as leverage to climb higher. Izukus search proves useless as he can’t see either of his missing Pokémon. 

Instead, he sees Ochako pinned beneath debris with Beldum and Carbink furiously throwing themselves up against it. Vigoroth clings to a building and cranes his neck to stare his trainer down. 

“Ditto, get down there and form a barrier for her,” Izuku commands, pointing toward Ochako. “Say, Vigoroth, do you think you can reach the top and throw me toward that robot? Trust me, I know what I'm knowing…” 

Vigoroth follows the order with just a moments hesitation. Izuku wiggles his fingers, prepared, he wants to think. Vigoroth hoists him up by the collar and back of his pants, spinning once, twice, and then launching him toward the robot. 

Either he gets this right or he and Ochako wind up in the hospital. Up close, the machine is more than a dull roar. 

Izuku grits his teeth and tightens his body as his arm tingles, the quirk manifesting. Tingling manifests into warmth, into a burning sensation as though someone has trapped his arm in a boiling pot. 

Now, he has no option to change course. Izuku smashes right into the machine, closing his eyes right as it shatters. Pain takes a second to register as he coasts on his high from success. It comes with fear. He's broken his arm. Worse, he's falling toward the ground where he can hear panicked cries by his team. 

Ditto doesn't have time to transform and he's going too fast for Vigoroth to catch him. Actually, trying to catch him might further upset his injury. Debris won't make any cushion, but he has little choice now unless he wants to break more than his arm. 

He doesn't get a chance to move beyond the tingling when Ochako strikes him and lowers him onto the ground. 

“You're okay, right?” Izuku presses his cheek against the ground, no longer worried about whether he might wind up with any further injuries. “Do me a favor? Could you put them back into their Pokéballs?” 

Everything goes black. 

-

Izuku wakes, sore and with his vision fuzzy. Someone is humming and rolling in what sounds to be a computer chair, approaching his bed. A petite elderly woman with her hair gathered into a bun and a cane resembling a syringe across her lap comes up with a genuine smile. An enormous Drampa trails behind her, tail wagging back and forth, seemingly oblivious to Eevee and Tediursa jumping at him.

“I realize you must be overwhelmed between the exam and encountering such severe injuries. You must be a late bloomer with this quirk, then?” 

Her tone is suspicious but has not lost its warmth. “How is my team? How is Ochako?” 

“I should begin with introductions.” Her smile widens as Drampa raises his tail to allow Eevee and Tediursa onto the bed. “I am the school nurse, Recovery Girl and you needn't worry about your team. Everyone has taken a long necessary rest with no severe injuries documented and everyone is accounted for. Blissey and Miltank unintentionally wandered further than everyone else. I do admire your strategy -- having her use rollout and Blissey trailing behind to perform a seismic toss.” 

Izuku smiles despite the soreness. “We've had a long time to strategize for the entrance exam. I grew up watching heroes on television and my mom once competed. Is Ochako okay? I didn't really get a chance to check…” 

“Beldum and Carbink exited with some minor scuffs. I didn't know how long you were going to be in recovery and insisted she go home even though she wanted to remain here.” 

“Could you answer one more question? Do you know my score? Did I score well enough to pass?” 

“I’ll answer any questions which you might have,” she promises. “First, I want to know something. How long have you had this quirk?” 

“Can you keep a secret?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, kudos, and reader! 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to ask a question should you be curious or confused. I will do my best to answer (excludes spoilers).

**Author's Note:**

> I am hopeful, grateful, and nervous embarking upon this crossover journey. I appreciate all kudos, bookmarks, and comments! 
> 
> I will be writing/posting side-stories which might not fit in here.


End file.
